Stoker
Merc Overview His molotov grenade is perfect for damaging groups of enemies or area denial, while his deployable Ammo Station lets his team-mates resupply themselves. Profile Each trade has their longstanding professional dilemmas. Every Fire Support officer wonders if one day, sooner or later, they'll have to call in an airstrike on their own position to save the rest of their unit. Not a decision to be taken lightly, and particularly not with White Phosphorus. It was, apparently, a decision Stoker was happy to make. When he talks about what incendiary explosives can do, listen to him. He knows what he's talking about. Quite what such a formerly senior officer is doing working as a humble frontline mercenary is anyone’s guess. Stoker’s napalm grenade is perfect for damaging groups of enemies, or area denial: very useful for closing off chokepoints, locking down an area or defending Objectives. His deployable Ammo Station lets his team-mates resupply themselves: place it behind cover or around a corner so it doesn't get destroyed by enemy fire. Abilities Molotov Grenade Stoker has one molotov grenade on a 35 second cooldown (5 seconds if you cancel the ability), which when thrown will cover an area with fire for approximately 10 seconds Bomb, Dirty. "Wanna Know More about Stoker's Molotovs? Look No Further! Pic.twitter.com/j9Skgulh4c." Twitter. Twitter, 22 Oct. 2015. Web. 23 Oct. 2015. . The fire will appear blue to players on Stoker's team, and will deal 45 damage to enemies inside of the ignited area (including to Stoker himself) but will not cause damage over time when an enemy enters and exits its area of effect (it will not set enemies on fire), and will not hurt allies. Additionally, a thrown molotov grenade will deal an extra 35 damage on impact with an enemy. The fire from a molotov will destroy enemy deployables like health and ammo stations and instantly detonate placed enemy explosives, such as Fletcher's sticky bombs and Proxy's mines, but will not affect a planted C4 charge, friendly or otherwise. The fire from a molotov grenade can do significant damage to the EV (almost all of its health, if the EV stays inside the fire for its full duration), making Stoker a great choice for disabling the EV when the entire attacking team is away from the EV. Fire from the Molotov Grenades can be put out with explosives like Nader's Grenade Launcher, Fragger's Frag Grenade, Flecher's Sticky Bomb, Skyhammer's airstrike marker and the subsequent airstrike, and smoke from Red Eye's Smoke Grenade. Ammo Station A deployable station that can be placed almost anywhere on the battlefield. It will gradually resupply ammunition to nearby players, including enemy mercs. The ammo station has a 15 second cool down. (5 seconds if you reclaim it) Weapons Stoker's Default loadout card is the T91 Frontline Rifleman Primaries * M4A1 * TIMIK-47 (Default) * Stark AR Secondaries * DE .50 * Simeon .357 * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 (Default) Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Kukri * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * Stoker. Pleased to meet you. Upon killing an enemy: * Bloody take that. * This will only hurt but a moment. (melee kill) * Oops, at it again... (melee kill) Upon throwing a molotov: * Flame on! * I'll burn them out. * You're all just fuel to me. * Incendiary out! * Popping incendiary! * Ahhhhh, the great British barbecue. * Bonfire ahoy! * I've always wanted to be a fireman! * Molotov. Upon killing an enemy with a molotov: * Ohh, wicked burn. * Can you smell something... burning? Upon deploying an ammo station: * Ammo station up! * Ammo station here! * Ammo station, like a candy store for hungry young guns. Taunts: * What a ray of sunshine you are. (Sarcastic) * Oh, snap. (Sarcastic) * Awww, look at you all dressed up as soldiers. That's cute. (Sarcastic) * Why you got to get all up in my grill, eh..? (You're Dead!) * Can you smell something burning? (You're Dead!) * That's quite enough from you. (Farewell) * Empty threats aren't really my style. (I'm The Greatest!) * Tra-la-la... (Uninterested) instances. One quiet, one louder * Okie-dokie, then. (Uninterested) * You're not nearly as cute as you think, you know? (Screw you!) * You're like a bad penny. (Screw you!) Special Taunts: * Oh, bugger off. * You're starting to annoy me. * Oh, now you're listening. * No, I, uh... don't smoke. * Nice bit of kit, that. * Slack effort, that. * I say... Trivia * Based on his sound files, he seems to have a stereotypical, posh British accent. * In closed beta, the ID card on his chest read Harold Sands, which was presumed to be his real name. * As of the Containment War Update, the ID card on his chest now reads Garnell Corjin, which is now assumed to be his real name. * It was previously assumed from the Containment War update that Stokers name was Garnell Corjin. His real name is Harold Sands. * One of the lines Stoker says when he tosses a molotov is: "Flame On." This could be a reference to super hero The Human Torch of the Fantastic Four , which says "flame on" every time he activates his fire powers. * Friendlies Stoker's flame have a blue-ish color while enemies Stoker's flame is more red/orange, keep this in mind when you see fires. *During the Rogue en Vogue event, Stoker was one of the suspects chosen in the second week, alongside Phantom, Rhino and Sparks. * Stoker was the second prime suspect in the Rogue en Vogue event. * One of Stoker's air tanks has a bullet hole in it, making it useless if in an actual fire. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Fire Support